(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hammer and, more particularly, to a hammer having a detachable bell.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A hammer is a tool with a head and a handle, used for driving in nails, etc. Different sizes of hammers of different materials are commercially available for different purposes. After a long use, the head (bell) of the hammer may start to wear. If the face of the head (bell) is damaged, the hammer may be unable to function well. Therefore, hammers with a capped head or attached working surface are developed. These hammers allow the user to replace the cap or working surface of the head thereof when damaged. Exemplars of these designs are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,384B1, entitled “Capped head hammer”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,463,832B1, entitled “Capped head hammer”, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,308B1, entitled “Tool having an attached working surface”. However, these conventional designs are not easy to detach and replace.